SasuSai: Castle In The Night
by Elflover15
Summary: Sasuke is a ruling power in this world, having everything laid out in front of him when he asked. But when his favorite toy suddenly disapears, he is only able to wait for the report to bring him back. Correct?  SasuSai, other Yaoi pairings...
1. Freedom?

SasuSai: Castle In The Night

Chapter 1: Freedom?

A/N: This is a more serious tone then i have taken in the past- kinda... scary to me o3o. although i do like these kinds of things every once in a while... =_= . It is Yaoi, if you no like- why are you even here?

Short breaths came quickly for the male. It was midnight, the sun having long gone down under the horizon. Only slight breezes brushed through the black hair that flopped around his head as he ran. It was more of a frantic running, on that could only be triggered through fear or hope. Hope for the taste of freedom and fear for those who would catch him. He had left the place where he had been held, although it was more a 'job' then anything else.

A bridge appeared before the male, he only spotting it from the pure white color it seemed to be glowing. He leaned against it, the breaths from his body coming heavily. Slight fear once more shook through his body as the shook through as the barking of dogs was once again heard through the silent night. His eyes slightly blurry through the lack of food that he had eaten beforehand to save up for the trip. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath before once again running. This time he would be able to get away, this being his first try that he had gotten past the walls of the castle- so this time he had hope. Although hope was a thing that changed one's look on things to the extreme sometimes, and others paralyzed one's thought process to a point of only living on it.

± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±

A horse's hoof prints clacked through the forest trees, it's carrier bringing a dark mood over the small search party. Cursing under his breath at the dark moon, the male jumped off the horse- it traveling to slow for the male's taste. "Goddamn it Shikamaru," he cursed at his main advisor, "What the hell has gotten into him!" it was more of a statement then a question, the male unsheathed his short sword- a gift he had received from his older brother the night his parents had been killed. It had jewels in the handle, giving it a higher rank of authority then it must have been at the time.

The advisor grumbled under his breath and sighed outwardly, "Sire, this is pointless. He will be found in the morning- when the villagers are alerted of his presence they will most certainly hand him over quickly enough. He was sacrificed by them, although he shouldn't know it yet." He sighed and ride his horse close enough to the other's to grab the reins, "Has it been too stressful for you to remember these kinds of things? He was just a present, a toy. Who would have thought that the toy would have a soul?"

The male grumbled at the other under his breath, starting to hack away at the undergrowth that lined the forest flooring. "You've never even met him," he paused his tactics to look at Shikamaru, "Have you?"

"Only three times I do believe," he replied, brushing away the leaves that had fallen unto his horse saddle, "and those times I didn't learn much about him- he didn't talk."

He nodded, suddenly stopping his hacking. A small smirk on his face, he turned to look at the other, "And I know exactly where he will be going. Come; let us sleep for the night."

Another sigh from the assistant before the two took off back to the castle. It was a rather large castle, one that was originally build a mile away from the lake that was now mere meters away from tipping the large structure into the abyss that seemed to go to such a depth that the loch ness monster himself could be living down there.

"Fetch my servants," the male said, shrugging off the coat that he was wearing onto the ground. He took off his shoes and walked through the household in his socks, it obviously being a sign of disrespect in this day and age. But he was the kind of male that didn't give shit about what the people around him thought as long as he was able to get what he wanted out of the situation.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice questioned from the back of the room, "You called?"

"Yes I did," the male said, walking quickly to the place where the soft voice came from to lean slightly over the long haired female, "Do you know anything about Sai going missing?" He pulled the female out of the shadows, the male had never really liked the way that there was more shadows then nice light places in his house. More like a castle. He had meant to get it fixed, although that would mean more candles and more probable fire hazards- at least that's what his advisor said.

The servant was incredibly shy, one of the bad things that he had never liked about this particular one. Even though she was better than the one with bright pink hair- wasn't natural, or the other one with blond hair who practically jumped at the chance to get into whatever kind of fight whenever. "N-no of course not," she said, bending her head downwards so not to dishonor the name of her master, "He didn't talk to me."

"I see," Sasuke muttered to himself before turning back to the female, "Send up some supper, start a hot bath, and send Neji up to my room. I need to relax some, this whole thing with Sai is getting on my nerves." With that he left the female, without a second glance. The servants knew what would happen if they didn't obey orders.

He walked up the staircase slowly, watching as a couple of servants quickly ascended the stairs on their own work or one of his orders. He had always liked being in control of these kinds of things, feeling power within his grasp was a kind of thing that had him enjoy himself more than plenty of other things. Such as minor tasks like town meetings, court sessions, and anything else concerning the outside world. Once he got to his room, he discarded the mud drenched clothes onto the floor- not liking the thought of carrying around dirt just because of his clothes. There were a couple of servants waiting for him in his personal bathing chamber, Sasuke having been in the lap of luxury since he was a small child.

± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±

The sharp breaths slowly calmed down as the male came to rest his head on the small pile of hay that he had made his bed of in an abandoned farm building. At least thought abandoned farm buildings. A set off footsteps told otherwise, although the male had no energy to move from the collapsed position in said hay.

There was a gasp and the footsteps retreated, only to come back with two other sets. 'Great,' the male thought, his body finally falling asleep from the over use of his muscles, 'I'm going to die here.'

± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±

"Neji," the male said, standing in steam still from his longer than expected bath, "what are you doing?" The brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed when the raven came in, not prepared for the male to come in so suddenly.

"I-" the brunette started, only to be silenced by a flick of the other's hand. The raven approached him slowly, watching his reactions as the space between them closed. The only physical reaction was the male's eyes widening slightly at how forward the other was being, he didn't even bother backing up a few paces to create space. He was trained enough now through punishment that it wouldn't do anything to resist unless ordered to.

The male smiled, brushing back his raven hair over his face before returning his gaze to the brunette. "You have become more beautiful than the others. And as one said 'beauty is a curse.'" He smiled once again at the almost emotionless face before him before walking forwards and taking the others arm into his hand. No struggle, much less then Sasuke was used to anyway with Sai. "Of course that was only in one person's opinion," he continued, forcing the males chin upwards towards his own, "What do you think, Hyuga?"


	2. Good Morning

SasuSai: Castle in the Night

Chapter 2: Good Morning

_A/N: Chapter two is up! and in less then a month- new record much? XD jk~ Although i have to say that this style of writing slowly becoming easier for me and my terrible mind... well... hope you like~ :)_

"What do you think he's doing here?" a question echoed through the room from a place unknown to the male who was slowly waking up from the slumber that had taken him.

"How would I know?" a male voice, the first being female.

He shifted slightly in the warm sheets that were laid on top of him. Warm sheets? He snapped his eyes open, quickly looking around the room in which he had come to. Two people stood over him, a girl with what seemed to have buns in her hair and a boy who had red tattoos tracing down both of his cheeks. He couldn't focus on their conversation any more- pain finally making its way to his waking mind. He winced under his breath, only noticed through the physical reaction to the pain. This snapped to the attention of the two humans above him, the bun haired female saying something before the male ran out if the room.

"Now," she said, leaning close to the male who's eyes grew wide in an almost fear of the female, "We aren't going to hurt you, you are safe here." She shook her head and took out a cloth that seemed to be soaked in water and placed it onto his forehead. It felt good to the male, having not felt kindness in years from being a captive.

The door opened harshly and a blond male stormed into the room to see the sickly pale boy on the bed. He turned to the other male, who had walked into the room again with him. "Who is this, Kiba?"

The tears had long since dried on the brunette's cheeks. Although the pain from being used to such a force was something that he wouldn't be able to ignore it in the next couple of days for him. The night had gone slowly, one that he wouldn't want to repeat any time soon. The master had left before the sleep had loosened its grip on the brunette, having cemented the fact that the other only needed to use him for an object to lessen the stress in his own life. Silence enveloped the brunette as he tenderly got up from the master's bed, having to stop twice because of the pain that erupted inside of himself. A small glance to the bed made his stomach take a turn for the worse, the sheets smeared with blood and some excitement that mixed into some pink splotches. Dizziness touched him before he took a deep breath and stood from the four poster bed. Only a small stumble before he was lying on the floor, gasping for breath and fighting a blackout that threatened his vision.

"Neji? Oh god," a female cussed under her breath before picking the boys limp form up, "Neji, can you hear me?" She could easily see the damage that was displayed over his body in a terrible way that seemed to be decorating it in a blue and purple style. She quickly wrapped up the body in one of the soiled sheets that she was no doubt going to have to wash later anyway. Checking the hallway before taking the package down to the annoying pink haired's room.

"Temari," the female paused, looking over the female's obvious signs of distress, "What's going on? You weren't supposed to come until the sun se- holy shit is that Neji?"

"Yes," the female said, setting the male on the single bed that was seated in the middle of the small windowless room. It was normal to have windowless room for a servant of the pinkette's stature. "It's masters fault as well," she said, her voice hushing pretty quickly, "You didn't see him this morning, he was stressed more than usual. I made him breakfast, having been the only one up when he once again started his search."

The pink haired male nodded, listening to her explanation. "It seems to be mostly bruising," the pink haired girl said, half to herself. She had some medical training, but not enough to actually become a midwife or something. "Although," she paused, glancing up at the male who's eyes were watching her but wasn't looking at her, "Neji, I need you to roll over."

The introductions had been made at the small cottage, where the male had found himself at. It was a nice enough cottage with nice enough people living inside. Much better than he had experienced on his own. But he couldn't quite trust them, he had been a prisoner to long and knew how nasty someone could be when their mind was put to it. Well introductions were at least given to him, he being to paranoid to give him his own. The blond called himself 'Naruto' and was most likely the head of the house due to the respect that came in waves from the other two. The girl was named Tenten, a strange name within itself- although she didn't seem to be the type of person to simply give up without a fight. 'Kiba' was the last; having his strange canine like teeth and his strange tattoos that ran down his face- he seemed to be the kind of person that was able to kill someone without thinking much about it afterwards.

"Say," the female questioned, having being the last person to stay with him in the small room, "Aren't you Sai?"

He paused and looked at her, evaluating if she would actually let him stay here or not. "And if I am?" he questioned back, eyes slightly closing from being up so long without proper sleep in the first place, "What would you do?"

"Well first off I would ask were you got your bruising other than running through the night without a lantern," she paused looking over the body which lay underneath the blankets that she had gotten out if the storage just for this person, "Then I would most likely call a doctor to see if anything is too broke to be fixed, fix you, and then let you be on your way. It seems like the most logical way to handle a situation like this."

The make shook his head before falling once again into sleep. This puzzled the female slightly, having never been to the point where she would not have been able to do anything for herself before. She stood from the side of the bed, having taken a chair into the room earlier that day to watch over the male from, and walked to the door where she heard the two talking. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying until she was right behind Naruto.

"There has already been people to come and search his place for him," Kiba grumbled, not liking the fact that their lives were in trouble because of a sickly male that they had to take in, "He could be found any day now and I don't see how 'he' could let us off with our heads for actually helping the boy."

The day had been going great so far- a fresh start out of the cloudy morning had been a good one. Sai had only been out of his presence for a day and the edginess had been almost enough to smack another person around. But the male had held himself back, knowing that he would get his favorite back sooner rather than later. He had dressed himself as a peasant, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to pass as one due to the way he carried himself and the air that formed around him when he passed. He could have anything he wanted- and he liked people to know it. It had been simple enough to walk into the city unnoticed although most of the people he passed had shocked looks on their faces as if he really was a monster in some way instead of the real monster that resided in the outer part of their town. The male hadn't brought any of his servants with him, knowing full well that they would give his presence away without a slight hesitation of the crowd. He tugged his cloak slightly closer to himself as he passed the bar and made his way into a slightly less crowded store. A small smile played on his face as he recognized the person standing behind the counter. "Zabuza!" he said, sheading the hood of his cloak, "Long time no see!"

The male only gave him one glance before grumbling under his breath about how only the snobbiest of people would come so early in the morning before turning his attention to the male, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had always admired the indifference of the dark haired male; that was the only reason why he didn't have someone come down from his place and whip the bastard. The stubbornness of the male had always had this slight strangeness that hadn't been displayed around the raven enough and he really did treasure the time he had with the other male. "I want to know about a certain someone who has evaded my grasp," the younger stated, glancing around the almost bare store house, "And I would think that you would have some kind of information that would help me at least locate him."

"Who would that be?" the other questioned, picking up a small plate and dish cloth before gently cleaning the plate slowly as he talked with the male, "I haven't heard of any escapes from your death trap recently, although I did catch wind of another that happened a few months ago." He sighed and leaned slightly backwards into the counter that was behind the first part of the store. It was a simple enough store- an island in the middle of the store and counters around the sides displaying all that there was to buy in the place. Of course it was simpler just to tell a customer what all was in the place instead of having them wander around pointlessly around the store trying to locate the few things that were in it. It had been a bad time for trading- the war ragging just outside of the town's borders and a minor drought that had swooped across the land was still in effect.

"Sai," the raven said simply, leaning forward into the counter that stood in front of the older male, "A male that I had purchased not long after coming back from my travels. You heard about those at least didn't you? Of course. Now all I want is to get him back. He is simply my property and I dislike my things being stolen." True fact, the last time anyone took anything from him was when he was about five years old- the guy stole his doll. It was natural for guys to play with dolls, as his parents thought, and cheaper to.

"Never heard of him," the dark haired male shrugged, obviously not interested in the conversation that they were having, most likely thinking about the economy and how it would affect him through a couple years of pinching pennies well that and the idea of moving had a nice ring to it, "Did you get him off the black market?"

"Black market? Of course not!" the Uchiha practically spit the spited words at the older male when he heard them, "It was a completely legal slave trade, there was plenty of people there to say that it happened and that this wasn't just going to be another one of those cases that ended up in some shit." It really did piss him off when people assumed that he was one of the lower thieves that stole from others to please themselves. The bastards probably had never met Gaara, one of the ruling powers in the West, the raven had heard some nasty tales about that one. He shook his head, obviously he wasn't getting anywhere with this male being as stubborn as he seemed to be today. The Uchiha sighed and stepped out of the shop- it was too early to ruin a good day, and he could easily get someone else down here to beat that selfish twirp into talking. Of course that would also mean that he would have to know something to go to the extreme of beating.

The sky hadn't cleared up, it seemed to be darkening with the mood of the Uchiha although he had no power to control such a thing. A cold breeze blew through the small town before it once again calmed down. This seemed like a good day for hunting, a small chuckle from the Uchiha before he made his way over to the bar. Information didn't cost much there as it did other places in this world.


End file.
